stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
509: Sprout
Sprout, A.K.A. Experiment 509, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to instantly grow into an uncontrollable killer forest of vicious duplicates. His one true place is atop the pineapple water tower. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Lilo dropped his pod in a pail of water. Lilo and Stitch ended up catching him after he had grown enormous, deciding to put him in an old water tower that was slated for demolition. However, in the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, 509 did not sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction like he did in his episode. Personality Sprout is wild and tends to be aggressive, often trying to bite people when he was still confined in a flower pot. After he rooted into the ground and grew to enormous proportions, he became very dangerous, spreading his vines like weeds to attack victims. However, he apparently calmed down after being uprooted and contained. He also seems to like Lilo. Appearance Sprout is a plant-like experiment with a thick green stem, leaf-like body, eight tentacle-like vines, a purple head shaped like a Venus flytrap, a large mouth with a lizard-like face, little sharp teeth, dark blue pupil-less eyes, three leaves surrounding his head like a frill (one leaf is under his chin while the others are behind his head), and a single antenna on his head. Special Abilities Sprout can grow much faster than ordinary vegetation. He can also root into the ground and sprout a destructive forest of vicious duplicates. He has burrowing capabilities, and sends out tendrils that grow new heads and act like weeds, but with replicas of Sprout's head. Looks like harmless plant one moment, but suddenly rises up like savage beast and attacks (as stated by Jumba in "Sprout"). He can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Sprout has shown to be skilled in playing the drums. Weaknesses If the original Sprout's roots are separated from the forest and contained, the rest of the forest will die off. Sprout is also vulnerable to plant-trimming or weed-cutting machines, such as a tractor or lawn mower. ''Stitch! Sprout has made one appearance in the ''Stitch! anime and was mentioned in another. Though he did not officially appear in the second episode, his son did. It is revealed that Sprout can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Gallery screenCapture 02.06.13 9-39-36.jpg|Sprout's experiment pod screenCapture 02.06.13 9-43-40.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-43-43.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-07.jpg|Lilo feeding Sprout super-fertilizer screenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-12.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-17.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-46-00.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-46-08.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-47-12.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-48-48.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-48-55.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-50-43.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-51-37.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-53-30.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-53-57.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-54-04.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-54-59.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-56-39.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-58-02.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-59-01.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-01-53.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-03-02.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-04-31.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-07-53.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-10-29.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-12-46.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-13-50.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-14-38.jpg|Sprout roars screenCapture 02.06.13 10-15-53.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-17-21.jpg|Sprout attacking Mertle screenCapture 02.06.13 10-19-44.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-20-23.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-25-31.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-26-36.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-27-20.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-33-37.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-35-50.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-28-21.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-31-13.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-32-38.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-33-09.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-33-55.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-34-36.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-37-17.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-38-58.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-03.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-44-12.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-45-51.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-47-16.jpg|Lilo tied by Sproutlings screenCapture 02.06.13 22-49-29.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-50-01.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-51-25.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-54-32.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-54-52.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-55-03.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-55-49.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-57-57.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-58-23.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-59-53.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-01-00.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-01-54.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-02-33.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-05-44.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-07-48.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-08-33.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-09-47.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-11-35.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-12-31.jpg|Sprout gets roped screenCapture 02.06.13 23-12-34.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-14-40.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-18-10.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-19-16.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-20-13.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-21-27.jpg|Sproutlings dying screenCapture 02.06.13 23-22-33.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-23-23.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-23-51.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-25-13.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-26-26.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-27-23.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-28-23.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h09m49s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h34m24s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m39s229.png|Sprout captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h59m41s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h50m58s61.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m52s215.png|Sprout playing the drums ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-42-26.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m30s98.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-14-17.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-02-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-10.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-22.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-36.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-04-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-04-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-09-38.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-12-13.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-12-38.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-14-23.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-14-53.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-18-15.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-19-33.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-20-54.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-21-32.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-21-46.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-22-07.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-23-09.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-23-30.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-05.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-50.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-19.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-42.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-56.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-27-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-27-48.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-30-29.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-31-01.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-31-13.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-32-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-33-07.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-53-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-54-37.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-55-10.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-12.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-28.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-51.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-57-18.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-57-32.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-59-19.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-59-47.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-00-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-00-42.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-08.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-24.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-57.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-02-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-15-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-16-08.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-16-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-17-02.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-17-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-18-04.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-18-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-19-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-09.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-44.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-21-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-21-49.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-22-13.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-27-34.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-36.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-50.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-30-46.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-31-26.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-31-53.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-32-10.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-33-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-34-23.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-35-24.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-04.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-58.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-37-16.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-40-43.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-41-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-41-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-42-05.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-42-29.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-43-05.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-43-52.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-44-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-44-43.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-45-09.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-46-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-47-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-47-31.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-33.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-52.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-49-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-49-31.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-50-21.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-50-39.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-52-57.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-53-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-02.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-28.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-50.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-55-17.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-55-45.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-56-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-56-45.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-57-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-57-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-58-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-58-32.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-04-56.jpg panes73.jpg Sproutscreen.png EX509.jpg|Irregular color Trivia *Sprout is an obvious parody of Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. *Sprout's pod color is blue. *Sprout is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 509. Primary function: Sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction". *In the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, Sprout did not spawn into an uncontrollable forest of destruction like he did in his episode. *Sprout bears some resemblance to the Piranha Plants from the Super Mario Bros. games and Bloomsday from the Wii game Wario Land: Shake It!. *In the English dub of Stitch!, Sprout has a son named Sproutling (a.k.a. Experiment 509-A). Category:Experiments Category:Males